everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FairytaleFangirl24/Prologue - In The Darkest of Nights - Lucy's View
OK! I finished the first draft of Lucy's prologue of The Darkest of Nights! PLEASE SHARE YOUR OPINION! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS FLAMES! JUST HELP ME MAkE IT BETTER! The ending is sappy, but OH WELL~ The Story Itself As the bright sun slowly disappeared into the shining ocean, the first sliver star appeared in the dark sky. “What is she doing, Mommy?” Asked a voice that lived high above in the heavens, where the helpers of the light and pure angels, mostly called stars called home. The voice belonged to a young, but curious star. She had blonde hair and brown eyes that were looking at the young star’s mother. “Well,” the mother started, “The stars have to give light to the humans while the sun is away! We give some humans hope, and sometimes we give humans light while they are lost in the dark, Lucy. That is why our job is so important, Lucy.” Lucy - the young blonde star with brown eyes - gazed thoughtfully at her mother. “Why do we do this for the..” Lucy stopped asking questions and looked around. People she had seen around her large kingdom were starting to glow and started to hover. “What are they doing?” Lucy asked, her eyes bright with wonder. “The humans can’t see us if we don’t shine! Since this is your first time lighting up, let me explain. All the stars light up so the humans can see us. Starting at age five, they lift up into the sky next to their parents are the humans can see them for the first time! Since today is your fifth birthday, I have something very important for you to do.” Lucy jumped up happily, “You mean it? I have to do something important!” Lucy stopped jumping and looked at her mother, “Do I get to do something important because you are important?” Lucy’s mother laughed quietly as her eyes clouded with memories of the past. “Well, I’m only important because I did something important. I helped a little girl get her brothers back when they were turned into ravens. That’s why I’m on the Star Council, that’s why I’m lucky enough to talk with the angels.” Lucy smiled a bright smile as the Lucy and her mother were the only ones not floating and glowing. “Here we go!” Lucy’s mother exclaimed. Lucy jaw dropped as she saw one of the most beautiful things she ever had seen. A human with unbelievable grace and kindness in her eyes flashed a smile at Lucy as the human walked down a staircase of clouds. But this human wasn't a human, this human had a large pair of whitish golden wings on her back. “Who.. is she?” Lucy whispered to her mother, who was smiling proudly. Lucy felt breathless. “She, is an angel, her name is Evangeline.” Lucy’s mother said. Lucy smiled proudly as well, “I can’t believe I’m meeting an angel!” Lucy tried to say, but the words could not escape her grinning mouth. Evangeline smiled as her wings seemed to glow. “Hello Lucy, I am here because you are your mother are very important stars. I wanted you to know that coming from an angel. If I could, I would make your mother and you an angel right now!” Evangeline smiled, “It might not be too hard, since your father is a fairy!” Lucy’s eyes twinkled as she began to speak: “I’m glad to be a star like my mom and I hope to grow up to be just like her!” “Well, isn’t that adorable!” Evangeline exclaimed, laughing joyfully. “If you always be good at keep your honorary wings at your side, nothing will stop you from being just like your mom and maybe even more!” Evangeline smiled, and then looked at Lucy’s mom. “It’s time!” Evangeline said, nodding her head as Lucy’s mom gave Evangeline her golden star necklace. As Evangeline carefully put it on Lucy, Evangeline’s soft skin brushed Lucy’s. Lucy looked up in wonder as Evangeline gracefully hovered into the air. “It might be a little late though…” Evangeline silently mumbled. “I present thee, Lucy Twinkler, with the necklace of the Morning star. Whoever wears this necklace will be the brightest star in the sky.” Evangeline announced, golden white wings raising and her halo brightening as if she was a star herself. Lucy took her mother’s warm hand and started to glow brighter than all the stars combined. Lucy felt like the brightest and purest star ever to live. Lucy was the Morning star. Sailors would look up at her and she would guide their way, shining above. However, the sailors couldn’t help, but wonder why it looked a tad bit smaller than usual. Her mother was smiling and glowing as well, but she wasn’t as bright as bright as Lucy. Lucy’s mother was as happy as Lucy, but she wasn’t the brightest star… My mom is the brightest star ever! And I’m the luckiest daughter ever, Lucy decided, floating higher than her mom into the large sky. Lucy started singing like white doves flying for the first time. Even though her singing voice was scratchy and childish, it was sounded like an angel’s song because of the North Star necklace. Lucy decided that she loved singing, and that no one was going to make her love it any less. Category:Blog posts